Individuals commonly suffer muscle strain and fatigue following strenuous workouts. A variety of devices have been developed to treat such muscle strain and fatigue, including motorized massagers and cylindrical foam rollers. These conventional massage devices, however, may be cumbersome to operate and can be difficult to transport. Additionally, complex mechanical massagers may be expensive to produce. Moreover, some conventional massagers may be prohibitively large to target smaller muscle groups, such as the user's hands or feet.
As such, there is a need for a massager device configured to target various muscle groups through localized pressure application. Additionally, there is a need for a massager that is cost effective to manufacture.